Engaging in an Engagement
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: This is for The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge #2 or EsteVamp4998's Writing Challenge #2... Lucy has been falling deeper and deeper in love with Natsu and what is she going to do about it? Cry, write stories, dream, and fall even more in love of course! But does she know what Natsu is itching to give her? Sorry if it seems rushed. :3 NaLu 3 And I used two I do's. ;)


**Hi! So here is my story for Challenge 2. I hope you like it!**

* * *

No, this wasn't her fault, no it wasn't. Then why did it feel so bad? She wasn't sure but all she knew was she had fallen in love with her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. She wasn't she what she even saw in him, he was dense, a pyromaniac, hot headed, shall she go on? But he also was very trustworthy and cared much for his friends which led to her crush.

Lucy Heartfila didn't know what to do now. Ever since that matchmaking Mira suggested to the blonde that Natsu may have special feelings for her Lucy's head has wanted to explode. Sure she passed that off finding out later that he had just wanted to use her spirit, Virgo, to dig up a hole for a stupid picture album but very soon later her thoughts arouse once again.

Even now her feelings have only grown since then and she has even found herself thinking about how he would propose to her and begun to write her name as 'Lucy Dragneel'. Of course soon she would scream at herself, throw the papers into a dark place in her room, and then give up and watch sappy romance movies for hours.

Anyhow, she now was coming home from a job with the pink haired boy and flying blue cat and was completely exhausted. Collapsing onto her bed she dropped her bags off and pulled off her shoes. What was she going to do about this?

…

The next day Lucy walked along the river edge heading out to the guild. She earned a familiar, 'Watch out Lucy! That's dangerous!' from the passing boatman. "I'm fine, but thank you anyway!" Lucy called out as she neared the guild.

Finally at her destination, she was greeted by Happy flying right into her chest crying. "Luuuuushiiii! Natsu is bullying meee!" the blue exceed whined.

Lucy pried the cat off her chest, "And how would he be bullying you?"

Happy wiped his eyes, "He said I was a liar! I am not a liar, I just speak the complete truth, and that truth is-"

Before he could finish, a flushed Natsu clamped a hand over his cat's mouth, "Shut it Happy, no one asked you!"

"What is the truth? What were you going to say?" Lucy asked pushing Natsu's hand away.

Happy stuck his tongue out at Natsu, "As I was saying..." Happy paused as his stomach gurgled, "I'll tell you once I get a tasty fish." Then he preceded to flyaway much to Lucy's dismay and dodged her grasp to the counter where Mira was.

"You are not saying another word Happy!" Natsu shouted to the cat.

"What didn't you want him to say?" Lucy asked putting g her hands on her hips.

Natsu froze, forgetting of the blonde's presence, "Uh…stuff you aren't worried about."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Try me." She noticed the blush deepen on his face. She kept her poster though so he would back out but if she wasn't worried about that she would have been fainting or screaming about how cute he was right now.

Natsu shifted his weight for one foot to the other but he kept silent. Lucy stayed where she was. The two earned a few glances from other guild members especially Gray, Juvia, and Erza's.

Natsu looked from his feet to Lucy to around the guild and then to Happy oblivious to the situation munching on some fish. He'd get that cat later.

"Uh…j-just how cool it'll be if I could live in a volcano?" Natsu said not sounding too true to himself.

"Uh huh, I'll find out sooner or later…" Lucy said walking over to Levy and Lisanna.

Natsu sighed and ran over to Happy to beat him up for almost spouting his secret to the blonde.

"What was that all about, Lu-chan?" Levy asked putting her book down.

"Oh you know, just some of Natsu's nonsense." Lucy said sitting across from the two girls.

Lisanna giggled, "Well I don't know about you, but I've heard word going around the guild Natsu's been acting really weird all of a sudden, well at least since last week."

Lucy did remember him acting secretive around her and jumping to way to many conclusions. Like while at the guild a few days ago, Lucy was talking with Gray and Natsu started talking about how Lucy could have picked someone better than Gray. Lucy had to tell him they weren't dating but she could definitely feel the breath down her neck of Juvia the rest of the day.

"Now that you mention it, he has been a bit off recently." Lucy replied.

Levy nodded, "I've heard he has some crush on a girl."

Lucy froze; she wasn't going through that again, but how did she know the girl was her? Last time it was just to dig something up, and there was no way Lucy was jealous, right? Wait, why was she assuming it was some girl, what if he just has some secret the Happy found out that's just embarrassing?

Lisanna and Levy giggled, "What's wrong Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy jumped back into reality and to the girls, "Huh? O-oh, nothing, just th-thinking." Lucy could feel the heat come to her face.

Levy woo-ed, "Ooh, someone's crushing!"

Lucy was about to protest when she noticed Lisanna was also blushing a more vivid red.

"Oh Lisanna I know you've liked Natsu before, could this be your crush resurfacing?" Levy asked nudging the young Stratus sibling.

"I don't kn-know, I mean, he is really sweet and I guess I still like him…" Lisanna said playing with her thumbs.

Lucy felt a little sharp jab into her chest. She felt tears pricking her eyes, what was with her? Lucy felt like she wanted to just crawl into a whole and hide. Was this…jealously? But why?

Before they could she her cry, Lucy excused herself without a second glance and rushed out the guild doors, missing the last part of what Lisanna had to say.

…

Lucy ran into her apartment and slammed the door shut. Her knees gave way and she slipped down onto the ground with her back against the door. Her hand grazed her face. Why was she crying? It wasn't like she cared if Lisanna liked Natsu or not, heck, she didn't know who Natsu liked. Maybe writing would clear her head.

Bad mistake.

How was she so stupid as to write and then her crazy brain took it to the next level. She started her story where a girl named Lacy met a boy named Nick and they became friends and soon fell in love. She got to the marriage of the two friends and finally wrote they part of how Lacy said it, 'I do'.

Then Lucy stood in her place. She reread the passage several time before screaming and hiding all the papers once again. But before she left the world to watch romance movies, she stopped herself.

What was she doing with her life? She liked Natsu, no, she loved him. She had to stop saying she didn't and just face the fact that she, Lucy Heartfila, had fell in love with Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy fell onto her bed and gave up. She let all her thoughts fill her mind, not in one bit trying to stop them.

…

There was a squeak as the window to Lucy's window opened jolting the blonde awake. She was a little disappointed because whatever did that noise pulled her out right before she too like in her story was to say, 'I do'.

"Hey Luce, you home?" Natsu asked closing the window and looking around the dark room.

Lucy flipped on a light and looked to the dragonslayer. "Yep, what brings you to my house today?"

"Uh, you left the guild earlier and it was getting late so I came to see if you were ok." Natsu said playing with the few trinkets on Lucy's desk.

"What about Happy?" Lucy asked pushing her previous thoughts behind her.

Natsu flinched, "Oh I yelled at him and left him at the guild. But anyways, Lucy I got something really important to ask you."

Lucy's heart did summersaults, "Wh-what? What is it?"

He fidgeted for a second before pulling out a piece of paper and a small box. Lucy held her breath as she watched him read the paper.

He crumpled it up and then folded it out again trying to make sense of what it had to say. Lucy felt a little impatient as she wanted to know what was in the box. What it what she thought it was?

"Ok, um…Lucy…" he glanced back at the paper and then to Lucy, "I'm not completely sure how to do this, so just go with it, 'k?"

Lucy blinked, "Ok then." Her blood pressure was rising with every second.

"Ok, um. Well you know how great friends we are and how much I care about you and yeah, so I guess you are friends with me so of course you like my company, but I also know how you hate it when I break into your house every day and I love how you put up with me. And I guess what I'm saying is, I love you Lucy, will you ma-rry m-me?"

Lucy felt her face heat up and her legs felt numb. This couldn't be happening, seriously, she was just dreaming it and now…well now it was happening right before her eyes. She knew her answer, but why couldn't she get them out?

"I…I…" she took a deep breath, "Natsu, Yes, yes I will!"

Natsu almost fell over, "What? Did you really say yes?"

Lucy giggled as she hugged him, "Yes I did silly! I love you so much too and you will not believe how long I have and I've actually dreamed of this before and wow, I can't believe this is really happening. And I've never told anyone that so you were the first to hear that and I just love you!" Lucy went on and Natsu hugged her back.

Natsu smiled, "Igneel always told me look towards the stars, they light your way. And I guess I found my way."

Lucy felt the tears fall down her cheeks but these were happy tears, not the sad ones she had earlier. She was truly happy.

…

From the window Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Mira, and Happy all watched.

"I can't believe that idiot actually did that right." Gray said in shock.

"I'm happy for them but if he pulls anything on Lucy, I'm going to have a word with him." Erza added.

"I knew my skills would pay off. NaLu for the win!" Mira shouted.

"NaLu? Natsu and Lucy? Mira, we all saw it coming anyway, but great name." Levy giggled.

"Finally Natsu is happy, if only Lucy stayed to here I actually like Bixlow, oh well she's still happy anyway." Lisanna said with a smile.

"See? I told you it was the truth! I was just gonna tell Lucy Natsu was gonna marry her but he stopped me." Happy said nibbling on a fish he brought.

"Let's leave them alone now, I don't think I can handle them kissing anymore." Gray said pretending a gag even though he too was happy about this.

The others agreed and left back to the guild to spread the great news.

…

"Oh and Lucy one more thing." Natsu said.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked looking at the ring that now was adorned on her left ring finger.

"I had this dream too where we had a daughter and two boys, they were twins, do you think that'll ever happen?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but I always wanted a daughter! And twins sound fun!" Lucy said with excitement. She never felt so amazing in her entire life.

* * *

**So yay! I finished Challenge 2 and please check out the other entries too! There is lot's to read! :3 And lovestarr, I hope you get that last part's reference! ;3**


End file.
